


Любил

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Очередной фанфик, где Витя — мудак. В бочке меда моей романтики и флаффа должна быть ложка ангста.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	Любил

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — раздраженно спрашивает Витя. Он весь такой колючий, наэлектризованный, того и гляди — отмахнется от него, как от назойливой мухи.

— Хочу быть с тобой. Что мне для этого нужно сделать? Кем стать? Победы? У меня два золота Гран-при.

Витя лишь цокает языком и помешивает сахар в чае. Что за отврат — класть сахар в чай? Это же портит благородный, епта, вкус напитка. 

— Я хочу быть твоим, Витя. И чтобы ты был моим, понимаешь? Это не прихоть подростка, я сейчас по-взрослому говорю.

— По-взрослому?

— Да.

— Хочешь быть моим?

— Хочу.

— Скажи, ты девственник? 

— Что?

— Простой взрослый вопрос. Скажи.

— Да, девственник.

— Отдайся мне — и я подумаю. 

— Прости, что?

— Если тебя что-то не устраивает — я же не держу.

Витя улыбается. Но улыбка не теплая, неприятная, тоже колючая. У Юры в мозгу шестеренки вертятся, едва не скрипят. Отдаться? Вот так просто?

— Прямо сейчас?

— А чего тянуть?

С другой стороны, девственность — явление весьма относительное. За нее не дают золотых медалей, так зачем о ней так печься? Тем более — с человеком, которого он так любит. Рано или поздно они бы все равно переспали бы, встречаясь.

— Ладно, — говорит Юра. — Давай это сделаем. 

Витя подхватывает его на руки, его, такого легкого шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Несет в спальню. Здесь просто идеальный порядок, но он не успевает ничего толком рассмотреть, потому что его опрокидывают на кровать. 

— Не бойся, — говорит Витя. — Это будет приятно, если ты расслабишься. 

И Юра честно пытается расслабиться, когда Витя его растягивает, но все никак не получается.

— Так ничего не выйдет, — говорит наконец Витя. — Иди сюда.

В следующий миг Юра уже сидит у него на коленях, и они целуются. У Юры мутится в голове от поцелуев — настолько они приятны. И параллельно Витя ласкает его член, так что он вскоре встает. 

— Так лучше?

— Что?

— Не бери в голову. 

Витя дарит ему еще несколько глубоких поцелуев и оставляет красноречивый засос у него на шее, а потом приказывает стать в коленно-локтевую. Юра уже достаточно разгорячен, принимать в себя пальцы оказывается приятно, особенно когда они касаются простаты. Юра плывет. 

Ощущать член в себе так непривычно, но это оказывается не больно, как он ожидал. Пенис в тонкой броне презерватива легко скользит по смазке, то и дело задевая простату, и от этого у Юры сносит крышу. С губ то и дело срываются стоны, а в голове набатом бьет одна мысль: «Меня трахает Витя. Слава тебе, господи». 

Витя спускает в презерватив и, не выходя из него, доводит его рукой. Юра никогда так ярко не кончал, как кончает сегодня. Он падает на подушки безвольной куклой и улыбается своим вялым мыслям. Они сделали это с Витей. Совсем как настоящие любовники. 

Витя уходит. Возвращаться он не спешит — куда подевался? Юра неспешно одевается и идет его искать. Оказывается, он сидит на кухне, совершенно голый, и пьет чай. Нагой, он кажется беззащитным, но его показная беззащитность обманчива. Когда Юра спрашивает:

— Ты подумал? О нас.

Он отвечает довольно холодно:

— Подумал. Прости. Мы не можем быть вместе. Мы из разных миров.

— Значит, ты мною воспользовался. 

Витя улыбается, эта улыбка кажется невинной, но ей веры нет.

— Мудак, — говорит Юра и отвешивает ему пощечину. А потом уходит прочь из его квартиры. 

На душе паршиво. Им гадко, нагло, омерзительно воспользовались. Он отдался за просто так настоящему козлу. Его выебали, поиграв с его чувствами. 

В кармане звякает телефон, и Юра вытаскивает его, смотря на экран. Милка. 

«Ну что, как прошло с Витей?» — спрашивает она.

— Меня поимели, — говорит Юра абсолютно честно. Миле он доверяет, они хорошие друзья.

«В каком именно смысле?»

— В самом прямом.

«Он… тебя изнасиловал?»

— Нет, я сам ему отдался. Дурак был, конечно. Не знаю, на что надеялся, сразу же было понятно, что мне ничего не светит. 

«Вот гад!»

— Я ему пощечину влепил. Хотя так себе компенсация за поруганную девичью честь.

«Он был у тебя первым?»

— Ага.

«Погано».

— Ничего, переживу, — говорит Юра и шмыгает носом. Слезы сами наворачиваются на глаза. 

«Заваливайся ко мне, будем переживать вместе». 

— А спиртное у тебя есть?

«Есть шоколадный ликер, очень вкусный. А еще полбутылки мартини».

— Готовь стаканы, подруга. Отключаюсь. 

Юра сбрасывает звонок как раз в тот момент, когда всхлип все-таки вырывается из горла, а слезы застилают взгляд. Он запихивает телефон в карман и трет глаза, но слезы упорно текут. Он проклинает тот день, когда впервые увидел Витю. По телевизору, мелкий совсем тогда был. И пообещал себе и деду, что они будут парой. Дед тогда сказал, что мальчики не могут встречаться с мальчиками, и Юра на него обиделся, потому что как это так, если очень хочется, если вот он любит его, деда, наверное, врет. Если бы он послушал тогда деда и влюбился бы в какую-то девочку, таких бы проблем не было. Его не поимели бы вот так, как сегодня его Витя. 

— Витя, какой же ты придурок… — бормочет Юра.

— Вы что-то сказали, молодой человек? — спрашивает немолодая женщина, стоящая перед ним в автобусе.

— Это я не вам. — «Это я одному козлу, которого любил, а теперь ненавижу».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8732716) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
